dragonstoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Breeders - Chapter 04
This is chapter 04 of Dragon Breeders. Enjoy. Dragon Breeders - Chapter 04 "It's been half a year. Who's going to buy the other two Red Dragons?" asked Jim. "Don't worry," said Emily. "They can live for four and a half years in that dome." A knock was heard from the door. Emily ran to open it, and was surprised to see Jeoff at the door. "Remember me?" "Of course I do," shouted Emily. "How can I forget the man who provided us with the Red Dragon blood?" "Yes, how can we help you today?" "I would like to buy a Red Dragon," Jeoff replied. "Buy?" asked Jim. "Remember that we promised you a free mature one. Here, let them bring them out." Jim walked into the dome and walked out with two dragons. Menco was chained but Nul wasn't. They were both slightly bigger than the humans. "Menco is..." "You don't have to tell me the details. I'll take the one to the right." "But Nul is..." "Nul isn't going to survive in that dome of your's," said Jeoff. "I choose him." Jeoff toke out a wand and cast an unlock spell on the chains. He signed a check and placed in on the table. "You don't need to pay us." "But I want to," Jeoff replied. "C'mon Nul," he said as he cast a translation spell. "(Yes, boss!)" The two of them walked towards the forest, but stopped outside of a truck. "Turn into a human, now," he commanded. "And put these clothes on." "(Yes,)" he replied. Nul's body shrank down to the size of an young adult human. He put the clothes on. "Poor thing," Jeoff thought. "There are scars all over him. I should help him." Jeoff told Nul to wait outside as he went into the truck. He opened a cabinet and toke out a aid kit. He went back out and put some lotion on Nul's scars. "(It stings,)" said Nul. "Don't worry. It'll heal your scars," Jeoff said as he put some lotion on other scars. Nul looked down as Jeoff took care of him. Jeoff reached into the kit and toke out a cotton roll. He taped it over the lotion with bandage. "Get into the truck. We're going." "Okay," Nul replied. Jeoff walked into the truck, and Nul followed. Jeoff flipped a switch and the truck started moving. "(Thank you,)" Nul said. "(Nobody has ever helped me.)" "No problem. Where do you want to go?" "(I don't know. I've never been outside that dome.)" Jeoff sighed. "I know!" Jeoff took a left turn through the forest and headed to a city. "(Where are we going?)" "Do you want to meet your father?" "(I have a father?!)" "Yes. His name was Pandrin, but he left this world to make you and your brothers." "(Well, he shouldn't have. What idiot would kill himself to give birth to three dragons that would constantly be hurt? And one of them can't even fly...)" Jeoff looked down and replied, "He was forced to." "(By who? Was it those machines from the dome? Was it those two people who chained me?)" "No. Look, we're here." Jeoff opened the door and walked out. He then opened the other door and Nul came out. "(Thank you. So, he lived in this cave?)" "Yes, he did," he said as they walked in. The cave was a narrow walk that had cliffs that fall into a pit of lava. The space that it provided was enormous. "Your father would always sit there," he said as he watched his steps. "(It's hot in here.)" "Stay on the path and don't touch the steam. When you're in your human form, your skin is sensitive to burning." "(Should I turn back into a dragon?)" "No!" Jeoff shouted. "This path could break and we'll both burn in lava. Besides, your body is still healing." "(Okay. Can you answer one question?)" "What?" "(Do you know who killed my father?)" "Yes." "(Can you tell me who?)" "No." Nul was disappointed. "(Were you friends with my father?)" "Sort of," he said. "That's why I toke you out of that dorm before you die. We should go now." "(Okay.)" Nul left the cave, followed by Jeoff. Jeoff opened the truck door and they both went in. He flipped a key and the car started movg backwards. "I think I might know another place that you'll like." "(Where?)" "It's in the city. Make sure you maintain that human form." "(Okay.)" The truck moved into the city as Jeoff drove it. To Be Continued To read more of Dragon Breeders, please see Dragon Breeders - Chapter 05.